nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Raider Rapid Fire CS-35
The Raider Rapid Fire CS-35, later renamed the Raider CS-35, is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released on September 9th, 2009 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a thirty-five dart drum, thirty-five Streamline Darts and a detachable shoulder stock. Details The Raider Rapid Fire CS-35 is a pump-action clip system blaster. It features the ability to be slam fired, with the blaster advertised as being able to do so at incredible speeds. On the side opposite the clip well, there is an orange jam door that allows users to remove jammed darts. An extra dart can be placed in the bottom of the trigger handle. It is compatible with detachable shoulder stocks, and has two tactical rails for mounting accessories; both are located in tandem atop the blaster. There is a priming indicator in the rear mounting nub for shoulder stocks. However, this is obscured when a stock is attached. The Raider has a side-loading clip well, rather than a bottom-loading one, which may be uncomfortable if a long clip, such as an eighteen dart clip, is used. Furthermore, the large drum can block the user's view somewhat if they are firing from the shoulder. Official description History The Raider CS-35 was the first blaster in the N-Strike series to have a special release date. It was the first blaster to have a release campaign for September 9th, which featured the tagline of "the Nerf raid begins". Special releases on September 9th continued to be a Nerf tradition, with the release of the Stampede ECS in 2010 and the Hail-Fire in 2012; the Vortex series was also released on September 10th, 2011, a day after Nerf's special release date. This blaster was first available in Australia. The Raider has a direct successor called the Rampage, which was released under the N-Strike Elite series in 2012. Color schemes The Raider has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (blue, black, gray, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Gear Up (orange, black, and gray) Modification The Raider CS-35 is usually disliked in modifying communities due to its reverse plunger system. Orange Mod Works has released two special mod kits for the Raider: a Stage 1 package with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre Kit, with polycarbonate replacement parts. Value packs Toys "R" Us features a bonus pack of the Raider which included two thirty-five dart drums and seventy darts. Another bundle was released with two drums, a carrying strap, and one hundred darts. In 2011, the bonus pack was re-released with Nerf's new box colors, but only as a promotion at Toys "R" Us for one week. Trivia *The Raider has more special value packs than any other Nerf blaster. *It is the first blaster to feature a digital camouflage texture. *A fictional blaster known as the Raider CS-6 was present in the Nerf N-Strike video game. Just like the Raider CS-35, it had a side-feeding clip and pump-action operation, and could have served as an inspiration for the blaster's creation. *The Raider CS-35 is erroneously referred to as the Raider CS-6 on the packaging for the eighteen dart drum. Whether this mistake has anything to do with aforementioned fictional blaster is unknown. *The Raider is featured as a blaster in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *It is the only N-Strike slam fire blaster to come with a detachable shoulder stock, despite several other slam fire models having rear attachment points (such as the Alpha Trooper CS-18). *This is one of only two N-Strike blasters (the other being the Longshot CS-6) that are not available in the Sonic Series, but are available in another color sub-series. *The Raider may be more comfortable for right-handed people, as they can rest the drum on their left arm. *Unlike most clip-fed spring-powered blasters, the Raider's clip release has no mechanical locks, allowing it to be activated at any time. This makes removing clips and drums possible without needing to have the priming handle in the rear position. However, it may still be difficult to remove clips in the process, as the forward bolt keeps it in place. Gallery Official videos NERF Raider - The Raid Begins Commercial Nerf Raider CS-35 commercial HASBRO NERF Raider (commercial) External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters